Hitherto, characteristics of substances have been analyzed by a measuring method of holding a specimen on a void-arrayed structure, applying an electromagnetic wave to the void-arrayed structure on which the specimen is held, and analyzing a transmittance spectrum of the electromagnetic wave, thereby detecting characteristics of the specimen. More specifically, there is, for example, a method of applying a terahertz wave to a specimen, e.g., a protein, attached to a metal mesh film, and analyzing a transmittance spectrum of the terahertz wave.
As such a related-art transmittance spectrum analyzing method using the electromagnetic wave, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-185552 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1) discloses a measuring method of applying an electromagnetic wave to a void-arrayed structure (e.g., a metal mesh), which has a void region where a specimen is held, in an oblique direction with respect to a direction perpendicular to a principal surface of the void-arrayed structure, measuring the electromagnetic wave having transmitted through the void-arrayed structure, and detecting characteristics of the specimen on the basis of a phenomenon that the position of a dip waveform appearing in a frequency characteristic of a measured value is shifted with the presence of the specimen.
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-185552